


Azaleas

by amy1705



Category: White Collar
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-11
Updated: 2011-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amy1705/pseuds/amy1705





	Azaleas

Elizabeth Burke loved azaleas, but she had never told her husband exactly why.

20 years ago...

Elizabeth Mitchell was lounging in the swing on the front porch of her grandparents house. Her head was tilted back to catch the breeze. Her long dark hair drifting across the back of the swing. Her eyes were closed while she enjoyed the sounds of the late Georgia afternoon. She could feel the gnats swirling around her face and she shakes her head to discourage them from landing.

She hears someone come up the front steps and says “Its too hot to do anything Granny.”  
“I'm not your granny.” A deep male voice answer close to her.

Her blue eyes fly open. She sits up as she looks at the visitor.

“Brian? Is that really you?”

A tall young man with medium brown hair streaked blond from many hours in the sun is standing above her. He's holding an azalea in his hands failing to hid the fact that he had been brushing it across her face. His dark brown eyes smiled no matter what he did. A sheepish grin appears on a familiar face grown mature.

“Hi Elizabeth.”

“I haven't seen you in two years. You've gotten so tall!”

“Yeah we were out of town when you were visiting here last year. I'm six foot one now.”

“Did you need to borrow something for your mom? Granny is in the kitchen. I'll go--”

“No, I came to see you. Umm I was wondering if you'd like to go to the carnival with me tomorrow. It's on the college campus down by the lake.”

 

“Oh, Oh. I'd like to. I have to ask my grandmother for permission.

She rushes inside and hurries to the kitchen. “Granny, Brian wants to know if I can go with him to the carnival tomorrow. Can I please?? He's gotten so cute and tall!!”

“He's a fast worker. He's been mooning over those pictures of you from Christmas once he saw how grown up you were,” he older woman replies.

“He has?? Last time he saw me, he called me an annoying brat.”

“Well you've grown up a bit in the last couple of two years.”

“Can I go, Granny? Please!!!”

“Yes you can go.”

 

* * * * *

 

“That was so much fun. This campus is covered in azaleas. I love them. Not many of them in New York. They're so beautiful.” She has a deep fuchsia flower stuck behind her ear and a small bouquet of white ones in her hand. They were on a small hill behind the lake, walking along a path that lead deeper into the untamed acres of the college property.

“Not as beautiful as you.” Brian replies in a husky voice.

She blushes and looks up as he leans down to kiss her soft pink lips. He applies gentle pressure and then she opens her mouth and lets his tongue slide between her parted lips.

They hold hands and whisper sweet nothings to each other as they walk a bit and then kiss some more. Wandering a bit further , they stumble into a secluded glade of oak trees with clumps of azalea bushes at the base of every tree. Pink, fuchsia and white flowers litter the ground. The young couple realize they are alone and tumble to the ground in a heap of quivering hormones.

Brian undresses her and pulls a pink flower off of a nearby bush. He gently draws it down her neck across her nipples. He watches them tighten into dark pink buds and he runs a thumb over one of them and leans down to take the other in his mouth. Elizabeth moans and tangles her hands in his hair. Brian pulls back and continues to tease her body. He reaches her warm nest of dark curls and sees the moist pinkness there.

“So much more beautiful than any flower.” he whispers in her ear and Elizabeth becomes a woman among the azaleas.


End file.
